Bring Me to Life
by TheWeasel910
Summary: It was a normal day on Destiny Island for Mimi, until two cloaked guys ran into her at the beach. Demyx/Oc story. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Square Enix dose. I only own my Ocs. Enjoy please. chapter 2 is in progress
1. Chapter 1

Nobodys P.O.V

It was a regular day on Destiny Island. Mimi was stuck with Kairi and Selphie as they waited for Sora and Riku to return from their journey. _Sigh, I wish I could've gone with Sora and Riku on their trip._ "Mimi?" asked Kairi. Mimi turned her head and looked at a now disappointed Selphie and Kairi. Kairi sighed. "You weren't listening were you Mimi?" Mimi shook he head no. "I said that we're all gonna go get some really cute dresses for the dance tomorrow." Kairi said with a smile on her face. "It's gonna be soooo much fun!!!" Selphie gushed. Mimi was soon dragged to the mall by the overly perky girls. _Why do I even hang out with them!? _Mimi thought as she looked through a rack of tee shirts on sale. _Oh, right… they're the only other people on the island I would hang with other than Sora and Riku… "_MIMI!!!!!" Mimi turned her away from the rack to see Kairi and Selphie looking angry in their overly puffy dresses. "Yes?" Mimi asked. "You're supposed to being looking at dresses with us!!!" pouted Selphie. Mimi looked down at her shoes. "Sorry guys. But uuh…" she started, looking for an excuse for herself to leave. "I'm gonna go look for shoes!" Mimi yelled as she ran out of the store. "Text us if you find anything cute!!!" yelled Kairi even though she was already out of ear range. Mimi soon ran out of the mall and walked towards the beach. _Man they really need to worry about other things other than dresses._ Mimi thought before she reached the beach. "Wow… It's really pretty today…" Mimi gushed as she sat by the shore. She took out a picture from her pocket of her and her brother Lea when they were little. She was only 10 when he had vanished. "I wonder what happened to him…" Mimi said unaware of the two cloaked strangers that had suddenly appeared.

Cloaked Strangers P.O.V

"Do you know what she's like?" asked a cheerful cloaked figure to his friend, who was also cloaked. The other cloaked stranger removed his hood to reveal fiery red spiky hair and bright green eyes with small purple tattoos that looked like upside down teardrops. "I'm pretty sure I do Demyx. I know her a lot more than anyone else in the organization." Said Axel. Demyx took of his hood and looked at Axel confused, but decided to let it go." Sooo… Do you know what her name is?" Demyx asked while fixing his mullet a little. "Yes. But I'm not telling you. Got it memorized?" Axel said looking at Demyx who nodded as they continued to walk. _Man Axel sure is touchy to this mission. I wonder what's got him all up in a bunch. Maybe Vexen used him as an experiment before we left… _ They continued to walk, focusing on their own thoughts until they ended up reaching the beach.

Demyx's P.O.V

As we headed toward the beach I noticed a girl walking to the shore. She seemed to be in her own thoughts. She had green eyes that reminded me of Axel's and brown hair that went down a little past her shoulder. She looked like she was about 15._Wow, she's pretty. _Ihad decided to walk up to the shore where she was sitting to go talk to her but was soon pulled back by Axel. "That's our target! Geez man put your hood on!" Axel hissed. I noticed that Axel had his hood on and that he had yet to put his on. Axel and I had begun to approach the girl as she continued to look at the shore unaware of us.

_Mimi's P.O.V_

As I continued to watch the waves I noticed the sun was setting. Getting dark, I decided to leave. I bumped into two guys who wore long black hooded coats. "Watch were you're going!" yelled one of them. His voice was familiar from somewhere. I just couldn't remember it there. "Sorry!" I said looking down at my shoes slightly blushing from embarrassment. "Its ok!" said a cheery voice. I looked up 2 see that their hoods had fallen off. There was a spiky red head with bright green eyes and tattoos under his eyes and a very cheerful looking blond whose hair was styled to a mullet and had shining blue green eyes. "Really? You positive?" I asked. "Yep!" said the blond. "No. No were not. Got it memorized?" said the red head. _Got it memorized? I've heard that line before… But where?_ I decided to continue walk home paying attention more to my thoughts than my surroundings. Not noticing that I was surrounded by heartless. "HOLY CRAP!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESES!?" I yelled as I ran back towards the blond and the red head. "Look princess your comin with us got it memorized?" said the red head. "DAMN YOU!!! GET THESE THINGS OF ME!!!!" I yelled. _Everything went dark. Am I going to die? _

_Axel's P.O.V_

As we reached the beach, we bumped into someone. "Watch were you're goin!!!" I yelled not knowing who this "stranger" was. "Sorry!" said a kind voice. I looked down to see a girl about fifteen and around 5'6. _Man she's changed A LOT since the last time we were together._ I just looked angry as she continued to look at her shoes. "It's ok!" I heard Demyx say. "Really? You positive?" She looked up at us with a sparkle to her eyes. "Yep!" Demyx as close friends we may be was startin to tick me off. "No. No were not. Got it memorized?" I said. She had a questionable look on her face after I said my infamous line. But I guess she didn't really realize, because she started to walk away. Away to what I used to call home. Remembering what we had come to do, I summoned heartless around her. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!?" she yelled obviously terrified and started to run back towards me and Demyx. "Look princess you're comin with us. Got it memorized?" "DAMN YOU! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!!!" Those were her last words before she became a Nobody.

Demyx's P.O.V

We were starting to approach her when we bumped into someone. "Watch where you're goin!" I heard Axel say, quite pissed. "Sorry!" said the girl we bumped into. "It's ok!" I said to reassure her. She looked up at us with a sparkle to her eyes and realized it was the girl I saw before, our target. "Really? You positive?" "Yep!"I said as I smiled at her. She was about to smile back when Axel said "No. No we're not. Got it memorized?" She seemed kinda confused when he said that. She started to walk away. I wanted to go after her but I knew I couldn't, not with Axel here. As I was thinking of something to do I noticed some heartless had surrounded her. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!?" she yelled as she ran back towards me and Axel. I was ready to summon my sitar to help her when I heard Axel say "Look princess, you're coming with us. Got it memorized?" She looked angry and pained when Axel said that. "DAMN YOU! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" I was ready to go save her but then she went unconscious. The heartless started to disappear. _I should've helped her, but I can't go against superior's orders. _

Nobody's P.O.V

Demyx walked over to were the now unconscious Mimi lay on the sand. He looked at her sadly. _If we had hearts this would've hurt more. _Axel soon walked over to them and picked her up. He put her over his shoulder as he opened the portal. Demyx went in first. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you sis." Axel said before he walked through the portal. "Ah Number 8 and Number 9! I see you've returned from your mission!" Axel and Demyx turned around to see the Superior. "Hello Superior." Axel and Demyx said. " I see you've brought our new member. Leave her in one of the vacant rooms and LOCK THE DOOR!" He said as he gave Demyx a warning glare and walked off. Demyx just acted like he didn't notice even though he was kinda scared. Axel took Mimi to what would know be her room. Demyx followed Axel and they stayed in her room for a short while to see if she would wake up. After a half hour she didn't wake up, and they were getting tired so they left. Demyx looked at her one last as she slept peacefully before he locked the door and left.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Darkness

_Mimi's P.O.V_

When I woke up, I was in a room that was all white. As my eyes readjusted, I noticed that my t-shirt was ripped everywhere. I looked down at my jeans to see that they were ripped but they looked normal. _That's fashion for you…_ My hoodie was thankfully still around my waist so I decided to wear it to help hide my shirt. As I zipped it up, I heard voices outside. "You think she woke up yet Axel?" "I don't know. Why don't you go check? Got it memorized?" _O.O CRAP!!! I GOTTA HIDE! KNOW! _Not finding a place to hide,I decided to act like I was asleep and keep my eyes slightly open to see who my captures were. The door opened. I saw the guy with the blond mullet and they guy with spiky red who I swear I've seen somewhere before. "Awww, She's still asleep!" Pouted the boy with the mullet. _Hehe he's kinda cute. _"Tehe…" I said absentmindedly. "Yo Demyx, you hear that right now?" _Damn it! I laughed and he heard me._ "Noooo… Why did you hear something Axel?" Said the blonde who I'm supposing is "Demyx". The red head who I guess is "Axel". Axel gave him a weird look and decided to walk over to me with Demyx following closely behind. _Oh CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! Ok I can do this! Just act like I'm asleep. I can do this!_ I prepared myself for the worst, but this guy Axel is smart. _Damn it he's good. He knows my weakness. WAAAAAIT! Lea was the only one who knew my weakness. Is he…?_


End file.
